


À l'assassin !

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [8]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Crack-ish, Drabble, Gen, merci Molière, miser
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Tous des voleurs de toute façon," grommelle Cénile.





	À l'assassin !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À l’assassin !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages :** une paire d’OCs et Cénile Spilorcio  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles & Masbou (et puis un peu les pièces de Molière aussi) ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Personne ne faisait encore attention à l’Apothicaire qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maisonnée. Mais cela ne saurait tarder." (racine)  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Personne ne faisait encore attention à l’apothicaire qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maisonnée mais cela ne saurait tarder. Ces gens là avaient le don pour flairer les malades, pour suivre à la trace les médecins en visite et s’arranger pour passer comme par hasard avec leur sacoche d’échantillons là où sans doute on aura besoin de remèdes.

Mais il ne serait pas question de remèdes dans la demeure de Cénile ! C’était déjà bien de trop d’avoir fait appeler le médecin – pour rien. Le traitant de voleur, il le jeta dehors. C’est là qu’il aperçut le marchand…


End file.
